gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dynamische Duette
Dynamic Duets ist die siebte Episode der vierten Staffel von Glee. Inhalt Blaine, in seiner neuen Identität als Nightbird, ruft zum ersten Society of Superheroes treffen an der McKinley zusammen. Die Mitglieder sind alle als ihre alter Egos verkleidet. Asian Persuasion (Tina), Blonde Chameleon (Sam), Tarantula Head (Joe), Sweet 'N' Spicy (Sugar), Queen Bee (Becky), The Human Brain (Brittany) und Dr. Y (Artie), wobei dieser sehr nach X-Man aussieht. Blaine ignoriert Tinas SMS auf seinem Nightphone in der sie fragt ob er schon mit Kurt gesprochen hat. Dottie stürmt in das Treffen und berichtet das der Nationalspokal entwendet wurde und nur ein Laptop zurück gelassen wurde. Die Truppe eilt daraufhin zum Chorraum und findet nur den besagten Laptop auf dem eine Massage von einem verpixelten Jungen in einem Dalton Blazer. Jake will Marley gerade fragen ob sie mit ihm ausgeht als Ryderdazukommtundihmmitteilt das er am Freitag schon mit ihr ein Date habe und das er nicht zulasse das Jake Marley verletze. Die beiden fangen an sich gegenseitig mit Worten zu beleidigen bis Finn dazu kommt und sie von einander trennt. In der nächsten Glee Stunde stellt Finn, Ryder und KittyalsneueMitglieder des Club vor, womit sie für die Sectionals komplett wären. Nachdem Finn seine Idee für die Sectionals bekannt gegeben hat und alle dagegen waren weil es nicht sein ernst sein könne steht Blaine auf und teilt mit das er den Pokal von den Warblern zurückholen würde, die Finn noch nichteinmal vermisst hatte. Während Finn sich Rat bei Shannon holt, die ihm sagt das Clark Kent ein guter Mann war aber durch Superman inspirtiert wurde, trifft Blaine in der Dalton Academy auf Sebastian, den er fälschlicher Weise für den Täter gehalten hat. Doch nachdem dieser versicherte das er es nicht gewesen ist sondern der neue Kapitän der Warbler betritt Blaine die Bibliothek in der sich Hunter Clarigton befindet. Dieser stellt sich ihm auch gleich vor und sagt ihm das er nicht wolle das eine Legende der Dalton in seinem Abschlussjahr dem Verliererteam angehöre und das er will das Blaine an seine alte Schule zurück kommt. Die Warbler bitten Blaine mit ihnen einen Song zu singen zu Ehren der alten Zeiten und der Freundschaft untereinander. Sie singen gemeinsam den Song Dark Side. Blaine zieht währenddessen den Blazer der Dalton an gibt ihn aber am ende des Lieder wieder zurück. Finn kommt in der nächsten Glee Stunde als The Almighty Treble Clef und macht dem Club klar das sie nicht mehr eine Einheit und somit ihre Harmonie nicht mehr stimmt. Er erinnert an The Avengerns die alle starke Persönlichkeiten aber nur zusammen ein Team sind. Seine Idee ist Dynamic Duets''dafür tut er Jake und Ryder sowie Kitty und Marley zusammen ein eine Gruppe. Jake und Ryder nehmen beide die Identiät von Mega Stub an und performen zusammen Superman wobei sie um Marley ''kämpfen. Als der Song in einem Kampf zwischen beiden ausartet nimmt Finn die beiden mit zu einem Gespräch und will das sie sich gegenseitig ihr Kryptonit''mitteilen um sich besser zu verstehen und was sie zusammen schweißen soll. Währenddessen ist Blaine sich nicht sicher ob er vielleicht zu den Warblern zurückkehren sollte weil dies sein "Geburtsrecht und sein Schickal ist". Marley ist noch immer mit ihrem Körper unzufrieden und experimentiert mit Bulimie den sie hat Angst vor dem engen Spandex Kostüm doch Kitty motiviert sie weiter zu machen. Im Umkleideraum gibt Jake Ryder einen Zettel einen Zettel auf dem seine Schwäche steht doch Ryder will das er es ihm ins Gesicht sagt. Jake gibt zu das er ein Problem damit hat das viele ihn wegen seiner seiner Herkunft (halb schwarz halb weiß/halb Jüdisch halb nicht Jüdisch) aufziehen. Als Jake Ryder nun sagt das er dran sei blockt dieser erst ab. Jake bringt ihn aber dazu es ihm zu sagen. Ryder wollte das Jake ihm sagt was auf dem Zettel stand weil er es nicht lesen konnte. (Er kann nicht lesen). Als Marley in ihr Superheldenkostüm gestiegen ist fragt Kitty (Femme Fatal) sie was das WF auf ihrem Gürtel bedeutet, was Marley mit Wall Flower (Mauerblümchen) beantwortet. Kitty gibt ihr zu verstehen das es nicht mehr so sein muss und macht ihr Mut sich zu verändern und sagt das WF nun für Women Fierce steht. Die beiden performen darauf den Song Holding Out For a Hero. Am Ende steht Blaine auf und verkündet das er sich für die 'Dunkle Seite' entschieden hat. Nachdem Jake Finn den Tipp gegeben hat das Ryder nicht lesen kann nimmt dieser Ryder mit zu einem Test um herrauszufinden ob er wirklich nicht richtig lesen kann. Die 'Diagnose' ist dsa Ryder Legasteniker ist und Probleme mit dem lesen und schreiben hat. Ryder erklärt Finn hinterher das er immer gedacht sei er wäre Dumm, jeder hätte gesagt er müsse nur mehr lernen dann würde es besser werden. Mit dieser Identiät habe er schon sehr lange gelebt und hat sich dennoch geschämt. Finn sagt er müsse dies nicht tun und das die Glee Kids hinter ihm stehen werden. Ryder bedankt sich bekommt aber zuhören das dieser Dank Jake gerichtet sein müsse. In Los Angeles arbeitet Puck am Hollywood Boulevard als Superheld (The Pucker Man) und lässt sich mit Touristen zusammen fotografieren. Jake ruft ihn an und erklärt das es da ein Mädchen gibt das er mag aber nicht weiß wie er mit ihr umgehen soll. Puck rät ihm nur eines: "Don't be a dick, but don't give up." Sam versucht Blaine davon abzuhalten an die Dalton zurückzukehren doch dieser erklärt ihm das er ein schlechter Mensch sei, er erzählt ihm von seinem Seitensprung und das er findet das Kurt dies nicht verdient hat und er sich somit selber bestrafen würde. Sam bittet ihn sich selber zu vergeben und zusammen performen sie den Song Heroes. Die beiden gehen auf eine 'Mission' an die Dalton und holen sich ihren Nationalspokal zurück und hinterlassen nur den Blazer von Blaine mit der Notiz 'No Thanks' Am nächsten Tag kommt Ryder zu Marley und will ihr Date für Freitag absagen, da er an diesem Tag lernen will. Kitty kommt hinzu und versucht Marley zu verunsichern doch diese nimmt allen Mut zusammen und geht zu Jake und fragt ihn nach einem Date für Freitag, dem er zustimmt. Zurück an der McKinley überreichen die sam und Blaine den Pokal an Finn und einen Superheldengürtel mit Geschenken, worunter sich auch ein Notenschlüssel befindet. Alle sind sich einig das Finn der: 'Vereiner des Glee Clubs' ist. Am Ende performen alle zusammen den Song Some Nights und akzeptieren damit Kitty als neues Mitglied. Verwendete Musik *'Heroes' von ''David Bowie, gesungen von Sam und Blaine. *'Holding Out For a Hero' von Bonnie Tyler, gesungen von Marley und Kitty. *'Some Nights' von fun, gesungen von New Directions. *'Superman' von R.E.M., gesungen von Jake und Ryder. *'Dark Side' von Kelly Clarkson, gesungen von Blaine mit den Warblers. Gast- & Nebendarsteller *Dot-Marie Jones als Shannon Beiste *Vanessa Lengies als Sugar Motta *Samuel Larsen als Joe Hart *Lauren Potter als Becky Jackson *Melissa Benoist als Marley Rose *Jacob Artist als Jake Puckerman *Blake Jenner als Ryder Lynn *Becca Tobin als Kitty Wilde *Grant Gustin als Sebastian Smythe *Nolan Gerard Funk als Hunter Clarington *Trisha Rae Stahl als Mrs. Rose *Pamela Chan als Dottie Kazatori *Curt Mega als Nick *Riker Lynch als Jeff *Dominic Barnes als Trent *Eddy Martin als Thad *Titus Makin Jr. als David *Jon Hall als Warbler *Ryan Heinke als Stoner Brett *Daniel Curtis Lee als Phil Lipoff *Jesse Luken als Bobby Surette *Ian Gilligan als Eli.C Trivia Die Folge hatte 4.62 Millionen Zuschauer in Amerika Kategorie:Spoiler Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S4